


Not Too Late for Jealousy

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [21]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Millicent Protects, Mysterious Guests, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Kylo expects Hux to be dallying with a stranger. Turns out the only company he keeps is a little red cat.But in the end Kylo harbors a not so little resentment.





	Not Too Late for Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for kylux cantina for theme 35: envy. Prompt: "Kylo never thought he'd be envious of a cat before. Then he met Hux, and Millicent."

When he first heard Hux’s voice in his chambers he thought he was using the voice command option on his datapad, dictating a message to be sent out or organising his schedule for the following week. Perhaps the despot had finally lost it and was talking to himself. But the tone carried something foreign, conjuring memories of youth, when Ben once knew of friends and family.

The affection was something he didn’t expect from Armitage. Discarded when he opened his door, eyes narrowing on his co-commander.

Kylo thought nothing of it as they made their way to the holo-chamber, waiting for Snoke to start their meeting.

One morning on the bridge, the General looking rigid and immaculate as he normally did, Kylo’s gaze drifted down to the cuff of his jacket. The glove was pulled taut, the sleeve as it normally would be positioned, pale skin covered entirely by black, but he spied several orange hairs clinging to the fabric. Yet it was too short to be Hux’s. 

Hux was the only redhead on the ship. No pilots or troopers had hair even remotely similar in colour.

It was early enough in the cycle that no deliveries had been made to the Finalizer. The Force signatures of every employee were familiar, nothing abnormal floated across his subconscious. Everyone was accounted for so there couldn’t be any interloper interacting with Hux.

Requesting entry to Hux’s quarters that night, finger pressed on the chime button so the buzz was a constant through out the interior of his rooms, Kylo didn’t relieve the pressure until Hux opened the door.

“I haven’t received any word of a meeting with the Supre-”

Kylo shouldered past him, over the threshold and first entering the sitting room cum office. He’d been inside several times, knew what to expect. There was a glass with ice on the side table, a cabinetry that likely held several bottles of liquor, but otherwise the room was unoccupied. 

“I can’t assist you with anything without you telling me why you’ve barged into my rooms,” Hux complained from behind him.

It was the agreeing chirp that made him turn.

He expected the crossed arms.

He didn’t expect the matching scornful look that peered up to him from Hux’s ankle.

“What?” It was all that he could get past his lips, twisted in confusion. 

Huffing to pass him Hux uncurled his arms. A bottle he hadn’t seen originally, a glossy black against his matte tunic, Hux poured the contents into his glass. 

He startled again when he felt something brush against his cloak.

Several orange hairs clung to the fabric.

The cat didn’t spare him a glance as she – he? – primly trotted to the couch, hopping onto the cushion before climbing into Hux’s lap. The bottle had been set aside on the table, elbow pressed delicately to the couch arm, glass almost pressed to his lips but waiting for the cat to settle.

“What’s its name?” Kylo asked at last.

Hux took a sip, eyeing the standing man before shaking his head. “Her name is Millicent.”

“She’s very small.”

“She’s still a kitten, only six months old.”

It was the first time he had seen Hux’s fingers without the leather gloves, stroking through fur that was as bright as his own. “I didn’t know that pets were allowed onboard.”

An expression of chagrin flickered over his features. “She’s never been outside of my quarters. And last time I checked, she’s done less damage to the ship in six months than you’ve caused in a week.”

Millicent voiced her agreement with a purr, lifting her chin up to eye him from across the room.

Were it not for his helmet they would’ve seen the corner of his lip curl up a bit.

“Are you going to keep standing? Are you patrolling for all miscreant animals? I assure you this is the only one you’ll find,” Hux pointed out after another pull of his drink. 

One night a week spent in Hux’s sitting room became two. 

Two nights became three where Kylo felt welcome enough to join the pair on the couch. Millicent would let him pet her, warming Hux’s seat until he came back with their glasses. 

Occasionally the fingers that she let scratch under her chin would land on Hux’s leg, neither one protesting.

The next opportunity they had to drink together Kylo had to override the code to gain entry. 

Kylo fetched the glasses from the kitchenette, bottle held tightly in the crook of elbow and waist.

He hesitated at the door of the bedroom after finding the sitting room empty. His hands occupied he had to use the force to open the door. 

Hux tensed on his bed, not looking his way. His slender fingers had hesitated but resumed curling carefully around Millicent’s ears. He could hear her rumbling purr from the doorway as she gently nuzzled into the mottled blues and purples ringing around Hux’s neck.

“Get out.” Hux’s voice was barely audible but echoed the throaty tones of the cat on his chest. 

His fingers tightened around the glassware. “We need to discuss-“

Millicent shifted, Hux wincing, but it was she who bared her teeth, glinting in the low light with a hiss and tail lashing sharply.

Hux smiled at her, caressing the back of her head. She eased her mouth shut but kept her eyes firmly on Kylo.

No enemy ever made him falter.

Yet he retreated from the doorway, setting glasses and bottle on the nearest raised surface.

Bested by, and resentful of a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://centurytwitch.tumblr.com).


End file.
